The Seven Heavenly Virtues of Kaito and Sonoko
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: On par with my Seven Deadly sins with Kaito and Sonoko, all 14 of these stories are connected somehow...I'll have a list of order when I'm done... Kaito/Sonoko obviously  rated M for possible matureness later. But still read, the first story Abstinence...
1. Chapter 1

The Bet

A/N: This is part three of my series of Sins and Virtues of Kaito and Sonoko, I think you'll enjoy this one, this one goes for the wonderfulness of Abstinence…Kaito and Sonoko bet they can do something for a whole day and when Kaito fails he has to do something for Sonoko…

"I have a proposition for you." The two said together one day as they were bored and didn't know what to do. Kuroba Kaito hated being bored, and he KNEW that Suzuki Sonoko hated it almost as much.

"Ladies first." Kaito said with a grin as he looked at his almost six month old girlfriend with his beautiful indigo coloured eyes, but she wasn't going to say that right now, she was too bored and she wanted to get this proposition out.

"So, I propose that we make a bet with each other, it could be entertaining, fun, and could keep us both out of trouble, well at least for the most part. The idea is to abstain from doing something for a whole day, and if you can do it then I do something for you, if you can't I have to do something for you, I think this could be fun."

"Abstaining from something for a whole day huh? I can do that, so what's the task you want me to try to do?" he asked.

"No pranking anyone for an entire day."

Kaito sputtered suddenly, "Wait a minute, you want me to not prank anyone for an entire day?"

"That's the idea, especially the stuffy, wiseass, british guy who tries to act like Shinichi, but epically fails, plus he's a bit of a douchebag." She said.

"Okay, well if I have to do this, then you have to do it too." Kaito didn't want to think at that moment, then a thought came to him. "Okay, how about this, you have to go around for an entire day….acting like a normal middleclass person. You can't flaunt the money aspect. If you even pull out your cell phone to call your father for something, you'll lose. Understood?"

"And the loser does as each other says and stays a secret until we figure out which one wins?"

"You don't want the job of said person to be mentioned like say if you lose, I can't say "HA you're my slave for the rest of your natural life?" sort of thing?"

"I wouldn't mind that, but that's the idea, the task of said loser stays secret till the end of the bet."

"Shake on it?"

The two shook hands and got ready for school. Today was going to be a long day for the two of them.

TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL:

"We made a bet, it's nothing concrete or anything, but for some teeny feeling I don't think he can go through with it." Sonoko said when she went to school and ran into Ran who was still slightly concerned with Sonoko's situation, with her and this Kaito person.

"You said that you had to do this too, so what's your end of the deal?" she asked.

"I just have to pretend that I don't come from big money, seems easy enough." She said.

Ran's eyes widened as she attempted not to laugh. "Hold on, so you're telling me that you have to pretend you're a regular person for a whole day?"

"Ran, I am a regular person, I just have to pretend I don't come from a rich family is all, besides…" her voice got quiet. "He probably sent one of his doves with some sort of listening device so that he can make sure I'm living up to my end of the bargain. I just hope he can live up to his end of it."

Sonoko was right of course, throughout the day as if on cue, one of Kaito's doves showed up with a listening device on it. "I hope he can live up to it, his end of the bargain, I mean."

She went through the day, ate a normal lunch (AT SCHOOL which in her mind was against all rules…she almost gave up at this point but she decided she was going to beat Kaito in any way she could.) She put her cell phone away, and adding insult to injury, she never mentioned her extremely rich family life. "I wonder how he's doing…" she thought to herself.

EKODA HIGH SCHOOL:

Everyone stared, it was a completely new occurrence, the fact that Kuroba Kaito was actually paying attention in class, not pissing anyone off with his pranks, saying loud and annoying things about Hakuba, or even doing things to piss off Aoko.

"What's your angle?" came a snobby voice from behind him at lunch time when Kaito was going to sneak away to the roof to call Sonoko to see how her day was going so far.

"I don't know what you mean Hakuba?" he asked him as calm and collected as he could. As much as Kaito hated Hakuba and his increasingly annoying loudmouthishness that just made Kaito want to push him off the roof, he was a good guy when he wanted to be.

"Don't give me that crap, you've been quiet, you've been almost like a normal person, you didn't even try to flip skirts. Aoko's even nervous." He said.

Aoko, the only other person other than Sonoko that he truly cared for in any way, suddenly came up to the roof as well. "So, why the hell are you being all normal for!"

"Fine, fine, Sonoko bet me that I couldn't prank anyone for a day, and I bet her that she couldn't go without talking about her lifestyle for the day."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about about your girlfriend." Hakuba said with a snigger. "How is your biggest fan anyway?" he said getting close so that Kaito was the only one who could hear him.

"Hakuba! TOO CLOSE!" he yelled. "I don't know what you like to do with your time, but blaming Sonoko for your problems with not being able to find KID who I'm NOT by the way, is just ridiculous!" Kaito was getting angry now, he knew what Hakuba was doing. He wanted Sonoko to win the bet, and at the rate he was going there was a chance that it was going to happen.

"Oh, but what if Sonoko knew your secret?" he said trying to egg him on even more than he already was.

_She already knows you stupid bastard!_

"Get away from me Hakuba…I'm feeling quite uncomfortable right now." He said.

"Hakuba, get away from him, he's never been one to like people being so close unless it's intended." Aoko said. And it was true as well, he wasn't one that liked extremely close contact unless it was someone who he cared for.

"So, Hakuba…Are you still seeing that guy from Osaka? The guy who you claim you hate but still go and see every weekend?" Kaito asked when he didn't move from the spot he was in.

He jumped back, blushed, and sputtered. "I don't know what you're talking about." Just then Aoko laughed. "I'm calling Sonoko, you seem to owe her a favor." She said laughing.

Unbeknownst to Kaito he accidentally turned Hakuba's hair pink. "Damnit! She's probably going to make me do something unsavory." He said to himself listening to Aoko laugh as she pulled out her phone and said softly in the phone, "He failed."

Kaito from across the way heard Sonoko's "YES!" which he bet could have gotten her into some trouble.

THE NEXT DAY:

Sonoko was sitting up in their tree. "I know what I want you to do." She said smiling.

"What would that be?" he asked

"I was at the convenience store picking up a few things to make for dinner tonight, and I saw the brat and his misfit friends in there. And my god, that little chubby kid bought out the chocolate counter."

"I don't see where you're going with this but go on."

"I want you to steal the chocolate so we can have it, I mean how often is it that we get to indulge ourselves?"

"You want me to use my thieving ability for chocolate? I like the way you think." He said softly.

"And I want you to replace them with these." She said handing him a bag of vegetables. "You come up with the note, that's your forte." She said with a smile.

And with that Kaito thought, _Losing this bet had benefits after all. _


	2. The Night at the Tree

The Night at the Tree

A/N: This story is for Patience prompt…I hope y'all enjoy it….sorry it's been so long haven't been feeling hot, plus my mood was crap for a couple days and I'm hopeless when it comes to writing in a bad mood, so here ya go. It sort of splits off into three little mini stories, the engagement/finding Pandora, the wedding/announcement of the baby, and the baby being born (tell me that's not a patience fail and I will definitely tell you IT'S NOT I've seen three siblings be born….) (Some of the things listed later on happens in other stories…list in which order they go in will be listed later OH and there's a true to life experience in here, see if you can find it!)

Tonight was going to be a hard night for Sonoko, she loved following Kaito around on heists, and when she found what he was looking for, when she found Pandora hidden away in her childhood home she wanted to cry. She was excited, she was sad, she just wanted to destroy it herself so that she could keep following her now two years along boyfriend, but if she did this he would get angry with her. So she left him a note.

_Kaito,_

_If you're reading this I need you do to me a favor, I need you to meet me by our tree. I have something for you, and I'm not sure you'll see me the same way again afterwards, you may end up hating me for the rest of time because of the something I have in my possession right now._

_I'm begging you not to hate me because of this…and I think it would be most fitting if you came in your KID ensemble. It would be most appropriate._

_Sonoko_

Kaito looked around their tree for Sonoko, and noticed that she was sitting in the branch where they normally sat, where she had first found out that Kaito was KID, where they sat and ate chocolate watching the kids complain about when Kaito stole it, it was their special place. "Sonoko." He said as she jumped out of the tree.

"I found it." She said looking into his eyes. "I found what you've been looking for, for all this time, my uncle had it…." She said tears running down her face. She gave Kaito a jewelry box. It wasn't a small jewelry box by any means…

"Sonoko, this isn't…."

"You've been so patient, I can tell that it was irking at you, so I searched my childhood home. I searched everywhere and I'm almost 100% sure that I found what you were looking for."

He opened the box to see a gem sitting in the box. He picked it up and put it up to the moon, and just like it was meant to be there, a shine of red showed up. ", thank you." He said softly. "It's been so long, and I was coming close to just giving up. Just living my life with you, staying safe, my patience was just so limited that I didn't know what to do."

"You don't hate me?" she asked.

"How could I hate you? You are the person that kept me sane, you are the person who kept it so that I didn't do anything rash when I couldn't find it, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, but that bit's going to have to come after I destroy this rock that's brought nothing but death to my life." He said as he pulled out a hammer out of nowhere and smashed the gem.

"Wait did you just say that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?" she asked. In all honesty, Kaito wasn't the only one who's patience was waning. Sonoko loved Kaito with all her heart and she was getting so used to living with him and being with him so much that an engagement didn't even occur to her until they were together for a good stretch of time.

"Sonoko, I'm not the only one who's been impatient." He said with a smile as he got down on one knee.

"Kaito," Sonoko started.

"Shush, let me say what I need to."

Sonoko's eyes welled up again as he started to talk. "Ever since I met you, in this exact spot two years ago, I never expected us to stick it out. If anything, I expected that little midget to come and ruin it. I kept waking up with you every day thinking that something was going to go wrong, but it turns out that everything turned out okay, you found me the one thing that I swore I would find to avenge my father. You stayed with me, even though you were almost shot at, kidnapped, almost burned alive, you stayed with me, and now I'm asking you to stay with me forever now that we can be safe, Suzuki Sonoko, will you marry me?"

Sonoko just stared at Kaito, in his KID clothes, on one knee, pledging his life to her and only her (she hoped.) "Kaito, you knew the answer before you got down on one knee. Of course I'll marry you." She said putting her finger out letting him slip the ring on.

Kaito stood up with a smile on his face. "I couldn't let you wait any longer. You looked as if you were going to, I don't know, lash out at me and tell me that if I didn't propose to you soon to get out of your life." He said choking up.

"Don't be stupid, I refuse to let you think something stupid. Sure, don't get me wrong I was a bit impatient, I did want to shove a pitchfork in your throat sometimes, but, Kaito I love you more than anyone in the world. So, quit that crying right now." She said taking off his hat and monocle. "You keep going at it like that and you're going to make me worse." She said choking up herself.

He pulled her close to him with a bit of a smile. "I'm glad you stuck with me through all of this Sonoko. I don't know what I could have done without you." He said whispering in her ear. "I was going to ask you to come here too, but it seems you beat me to it." He added as he dropped a smoke pellet and came out of the smoke in normal clothes. "I was going to recreate our first date." He said with a smile as he pointed. Sonoko's eyes widened as she saw a candlelit picnic dinner sitting there for them.

"Kaito," she couldn't finish her sentence. She had started blubbering into his neck. "I don't deserve any of this."

"Oh, shush. You deserve the world, and I plan to give it to you."

The wedding was a quiet affair by all means, friends and family only. Turns out even the Bush Midget (That would be Conan for the record…but only for spying purposes.) showed up to cheer on Sonoko actually being with someone for as long as she had. Ran and her parents showed up (together no less.) Kaito's mom showed up with giant tears running down her face. Sonoko's family showed up (since they practically paid for the stupid thing to start with.) and everything was well with the world.

Sonoko's father walked her down the aisle as was custom for most weddings, and she looked up to see Kaito, in his KID uniform (without the monocle and tophat that would just be excessive.) She kept the tears to a minimum, Ran in front of her, being all maid of honor like (who else would it be?) Aoko walked down the aisle with her being Kaito's best man. "This is really happening isn't it?" she asked her father.

"It is, and I'm glad you're happy with him." He practically murmured back to make it look like nothing was really said. The two got to the end of the aisle to get to Kaito standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

Vows were said, rings were exchanged, pranks on the best man ensued, or best woman in Aoko's case. "Quit being stupid Bakaito!" she whispered as the priest finally said "And you can now kiss the bride."

"Oh, that's you beautiful!" he whispered in a corny conspiratorial voice as he pulled Sonoko's veil back and kissed her lightly.

There was applause, and that was the day that the impatience that came from the planning, and everything came to an end. Sonoko was happy, Kaito was happy, but there was one more announcement that was made later at the reception.

Everyone seemed to notice after Kaito and Sonoko changed their clothes after their first dance that Sonoko was looking a tiny bit bigger than she was when they started planning the wedding. Naturally a few people already knew, Ran, Conan, Aoko, and Hakuba (despite being an annoying british lowlife) all figured it out.

"You guys, we have an announcement." Sonoko said loud enough to where everyone could hear her.

Everyone looked up, there was calm and quiet.

"We wanted to keep this till later, but since we're not the patient type we figured we'd just get it out of the way now." Kaito said.

"Oh just tell them that I'm pregnant!" Sonoko huffed realizing that she let it out herself.

"I don't think I need to, you did a fine job of it yourself." Kaito said with a grin.

Sonoko's eyes widened along with her parents, and then she heard as clear as day. "Oh my god this was a shot gun wedding."

Sonoko's hands clenched into fists on the table as if she was going to lash out at whoever said it.

"Calm down Sonoko." Said a soothing voice in her ear, listening to Kaito's voice calmed her down immensely. "I can assure you it's not, we didn't even know she was pregnant until we started planning the wedding." Kaito added.

"I swear I didn't know until about a month afterwards, when I asked for pickles and chocolate ice cream." Sonoko exclaimed almost in tears.

There were several cringes at this. Sonoko's eyes brightened when she saw at least their friends and Kaito's mom was happy with this turn of events.

"KAITO!" she screamed.

It was six months after the fiasco marriage announcement of the baby that was coming, well soon to be here actually but that's besides the point.

"Kaito, I think she's coming!" Sonoko yelled as she saw the watery mess on the floor.

Kaito never ran so fast except when he was trying to get out of getting caught at heists, he grabbed Sonoko's overnight bag and called his mother, since he gave up being Kaitou Kid he hadn't had time to get a driver's license. "Mom, Aya's coming, can you get us to the hospital?"

The ride was eventful to say the least. Kuroba Chikage was a speed demon when needbe. She also had a hellish amount of road rage "MY DAUGHTER IN LAW'S HAVING A BABY IN THE BACK SEAT OF MY CAR, MOVE IT!" was Kaito's favorite.

"Kaito, it hurts." She said as another contraction hit her like it was nobody's business. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Mom, go faster." Kaito said over the seat.

"I would but I'm already going over the speed limit, the last thing I need is to get pulled over." She said as she drove a tiny bit faster, and to her shock there was no pull overs at all during this drive.

Sonoko was crying and murmuring something about "I'm never doing this again, I swear on my life, I'm never doing this again." As she let out another painful sounding scream, Kaito ran up to the front desk of the hospital.

"Excuse me, my wife's having a baby." He practically yelled in the poor receptionist's face.

"Name please?"

"NO NAME PLEASE! My wife is having a BABY!" Kaito yelled.

"Name please?"

Kaito moaned lightly as he turned his head to his wife who was sitting in a wheelchair trying not to scream at the woman herself.

"Kuroba Sonoko. Please help her quickly."

The doctor came out immediately and put Sonoko on a gurney and hurried her to a room. "How long have the contractions been happening?" he asked her.

"Once every fifteen minutes or so, it seems that they've been calming down though." Kaito said softly.

"I beg to differ." Sonoko said with a glare that could make any man cry.

Sonoko was in labor for a good twelve hours before Kuroba Aya came into the world. Much screaming, complaining, (breaking Kaito's fingers because she squeezed so hard), and several other things ensued before the two got a good look at their daughter for the first time.

"Brown hair and aqua eyes, fair to say she's a combination of the both of you." Ran said as she walked into the room, Conan in tow.

"Ran, I'm so tired, I swear on all things holy I'm never doing this again." Sonoko whispered because the baby was asleep and she didn't want to wake her up.

"By the way how did the name Aya come about in the first place?" Conan asked. "You didn't name her after like a famous singer or anything stupid did you?" he asked Kaito.

"Baka, I'm not Mouri Kogoro…" he whispered so that only Conan could hear. "She came up with it, and the angry triangle face came, and I'm afraid of her when she's angry." He said with a grin.

"You wuss. It's a nice name regardless, I'm glad you're doing okay now that you've given up being Kid." He said softly.

"That was all thanks to Sonoko." He said as he turned to look at his wife. "The night I proposed, she found me Pandora."

"I'm just glad you're happy Kaito." Conan said as he walked back to Ran. Kaito stood by the door and looked at his wife and daughter and thought, _Finally, I have a whole family._

THE END!


	3. The Plan

The Plan

A/N: I'm back with the Diligence prompt. Kaito does something he wouldn't normally do to get Sonoko…he reveals himself…(with a little bush midget watching!) Enjoy world! OH this is the first time I've written anything in a POV in this series, so if I slipped anywhere feel free to let me and my stupid self know!

Miss Suzuki,

I have something for you, I stole it from you a while back, probably before you even realized it. I want you to meet me at the giant oak tree in the middle of the park, I'm almost positive you know the one of which I speak. I plan on giving what I stole away back so meet me there, there shouldn't be any interruptions, I sent the police to the wrong place.

Kaitou Kid

Kaito's POV:

I read the letter, I read it over and over again. It was sort of a play on words, it was nice to read something meant for the person that I've essentially fallen in love with. It was strange. We met under that tree as "mutual fans of Kaito Kid" and we just talked and it seemed like everything was great. It's been three months since that day. Since then, we've gotten close, we've explained to our friends the depth of our relationship, how close we've gotten (though I'm still pretty sure Aoko's pissed I didn't tell her immediately,) and tonight's the night I'm going to give her the ultimate gift. No, not marriage, though I'm hoping that comes later, I'm going to show Sonoko that I'm not a fan of Kaitou Kid, I am indeed him.

I also told her I had something to give her, I know that it's only been three months, but she's been staying with me, talking, cuddling, we're not ready to take the next step yet. Hell, I haven't even kissed her yet, but that's going to change tonight, that I can tell you. I'm nervous, so nervous in fact that I'm having problems getting ready. I had a spare key to my apartment made so that if she wanted to come over and hang out with me it would be okay.

Final touches are complete, I'm in my full Kaitou garb, I'm shaking. I've never been one to losing my poker face, but at this point I wasn't sure how to go about this. I mean, I've never had problems with anything before, and then I met her, I have to make sure this plan goes right or else I'm screwed on so many levels.

I watched on as the cops went to the designated area I put in the note I sent to them. It was quite humorous, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. I had a date to keep, so I went.

When I got to the tree, our tree, she was sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake her up, but it was kind of a prerequisite right? She needs to see me for what I am, Kaitou Kid, the person she epically worships is the person who cuddles her, talks to her, makes her feel like she's worth something. Oh well, it has to be done right? "Miss Suzuki." I said softly as she groggily opened her eyes. I've seen this enough times, I had to try not to smile at this. I kind of didn't expect her to come. "KID-Sama?" she said groggily as she suddenly opened her eyes wide realizing that she was in the company of well, me.

"KID-SAMA!" she squealed.

"Miss Suzuki." I replied trying not to hit myself for even trying to do this. So far my plan has gone to plan, cops in the wrong place, the midget brat not following me, today was a good day.

Sonoko's eyes were sparkling, she didn't seem like someone who was "stolen" from, it was like she didn't care that she was talking to a criminal. "I want whatever you stole from me back please." She said matter-a-factly.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, though I'm here to give you a couple things, a few things actually." He said.

NORMAL POV:

"Kudo, what are ya doin'?" Hattori Heiji said from a bush where young Edogawa Conan was trying to lay low to figure out what was happening. He was only there because Sonoko showed Ran the note she got saying that he sent the cops to the wrong place.

"I think he's going to reveal himself." Conan said softly. "Sonoko mentioned something about having a new guy in her life, it's been three months."

"So you're hiding in a bush trying to figure out if he's going to do it or not?" Heiji asked. "You are an annoying little bush midget aren't you?" he said with a snigger.

"I just want to make sure that she's safe."

"Sure you do." Heiji said as they went back to watching the scene before them.

KAITO'S POV (again):

When I said this to her she gave me the angry triangle face that showed she was more confused than angry but I wasn't going to say anything.

"What do you mean, you just randomly just decided that you were going to steal something away from m…." I wouldn't let her finish her sentence. My lips were on hers it was slow and easy, when Sonoko pulled back from me and said, "I was planning on saving that for someone else."

"Would that be Kuroba Kaito?" I asked her softly.

"How do you know?" she asked tears about to start streaming down her face. I took her hands in mine and the key was exchanged.

"Sonoko." I whispered as I let go of her hands and took off the hat and monocle. "I'm Kaitou Kid." I said looking at her.

"Kaito?" she paled as she realized what was happening. I saw it immediately and I let her have a moment. "You're Kaitou Kid." She said after a couple minutes of slow breathing.

"In the flesh." I said sitting next to her with a small grin on my face.

"But, you still, you still led me to believe you were a fan too all this time you bastard!" she said playfully. "And you stole my first kiss as Kid, if I had my way…." I had to stop her again. A puff of smoke, (and a new outfit later) I let Sonoko kiss me as my civilian persona. Wasn't technically part of my plan, but considering I stole her first kiss as Kaitou Kid, I'd let her steal the first kiss while I'm Kuroba Kaito, I have no problems with this little addition to the plan. "So, what's the key for?" she asked.

"It's to my apartment." I said. "I figured that since you're pretty much always at my place to start with, you can have a reason to come whenever you feel like it. I'm not asking you to move in or anything. It's still far too soon for that, but having a spare is always good, now that, well, you know about what I do." I told her.

"So, basically, you gave me a key so we could have constant make out sessions and I can find a way to get all of my stuff into your place so I can have a hostile takeover and move in anyway?"

"If that's how you're willing to go about it, then sure. I'll even set out a side of drawers for you if you want." I said with a grin.

"Isn't that considerate of you?" she said with an identical grin.

She was backed into the tree, as I kissed her again. It was a lot more passionate this time, and frankly I didn't care, it wasn't like anyone was here anyway to stop us from this intimate moment. I had initially planned this to get Sonoko to trust me enough to quit flailing every time she saw me, maybe she'll calm down now that we have established my "Kid" ness. "So, what do you say we go back to my place and we do this properly?" I asked her. "I mean make out and cuddle like we normally do, I mean…"

"Kaito, I think you're overthinking this." She said with a smile. "But I would love to go to your place and do this in a place a little more private, you never know if a little bush midget could be watching." She said smiling as she saw the bush moving.

"Bush midget!" I turned to see Conan standing there. "How long have you been here, tantei-san?"

"Long enough to know your identity, but considering you went through the trouble to make Nakamori go looking for you in a completely different place, oh and the minor mishap of Sonoko telling Ran about the note she got." I stared at her. And she just shrugged her shoulders in her "She's my best friend" sort of way.

"So, you decided to come here on your own to see if the other note had any significance?"

"I didn't technically come alone…Hattori's passed out in the bushes."

He used his tranq dart on Hattori to save my identity? What the hell is wrong with my Tantei-san? "So then, why aren't you turning me in?"

"Because I know you can find what you're looking for, and I'm all for the thrill of the chase." He added as he walked away, alone, without Hattori, who was still passed out in the bush.

"Shall we go Sonoko?" I asked her.

She stood up and grinned at me. "After you Kaito." She said with a flourish. I grabbed her around the waist and with a puff of smoke we left, leaving poor Hattori alone.


	4. Happy Birthday Kaito

Happy Birthday Kaito

A/N: This is for the prompt Kindness with this one I'll be half done! Rock on right? Rock on indeed. Sonoko decides that Kaito needs something special for his birthday and with that in mind she does something that not even Kaito expects, unexpected chocolatey breakfast! I meant to post this on his birthday, Kinda forgot….more like didn't have time…writing a new oneshot for my "Is this what it feels like to die" series next, I'll get back to the original story as soon as possible!

There was something off about today in Sonoko's mind, she knew that today was Kaito's birthday, she knew this with a one hundred percent certainty. She just didn't know what to do for it. "Well it's his birthday, so how bout I just make him breakfast?" She thought this was an awesome plan, except for one minor little fact, just one, Sonoko's never really cooked for herself before. She's seen stuff be cooked, just never done it for herself.

She pulled some chocolate chips, pancake mix, chocolate syrup, some bacon, she was going to try that if it meant she had to ruin it to get it right. She followed the instructions on the pancake mix and got the mixture right, at least she hoped. She dumped in enough chocolate chips to put Kaito in a chocolate coma of absolute happiness. "Hmmm, maybe I put too many in." she said to herself, she didn't care though she was just trying to make Kaito happy on his birthday.

Starting to fry the bacon was a chore and a half, all the sizzling grease, it seriously made her want to murder people because she kept getting splattered with it. She wanted to let out a little sob as it kept splattering her. "I'm not even going to bother with the eggs then." She said as she fried the bacon. She would have done fish, but she knows of Kaito's epic fear of them so she decided against it. She also didn't know how done Kaito liked his bacon, she made it so that it was kinda half chew-like and half crunchy, it was at that moment that a bit of the grease splattered in her face. "Ow, ow, ow, I hope he goes through this much trouble on my birthday." She grumbled as she turned the burner off and dumped the grease down the sink.

"And now for the pancakes." She said with a smile, the batter looked more like chocolate than it did anything else, and with this revelation she didn't care. She put three globs of the stuff on the griddle that she had found somewhere in the monstrous amount of cupboards. "The maid told me the best time to flip them is when you see bubbles." She said softly to herself as she watched the pancakes to make sure they were doing what they were supposed to.

When Sonoko saw the bubbles developing she was almost afraid to flip them. "What if I flip them too early?" she thought to herself as her fear was a reality. She had flipped one of the pancakes too early. "Shit! I'm failing at this!" she said as she waited a couple minutes before trying to flip the others which was more of a success. She had to try to salvage the other one but was failing, so she just took it off the griddle and put some more of the batter on in its spot. "Sorry Mr. Pancake, you weren't ready to meet the world." She said with a grin as she threw it away.

"Talking to ruined food objects is going to get you nowhere with me." Kaito said from behind her as she jumped over a foot in the air. "You're cooking." He pointed out.

"I am. Or at least attempting to…I'm such a failure."

"You did the bacon right." He said laughing taking a bit of the bacon and feeding it to her taking the other half for himself. "I think it's good you're trying to do something new for me." He said.

"I figured I'd do something for you, you know, for your birthday." She said flipping the pancakes (a lot more successfully this time.)

"What the hell did you do to the pancake batter? It looks like…"

"I put too many chocolate chips in it….it looks more like cake batter because I over-stirred and…"

"Sonoko, thank you." He said softly. "Nobody's ever tried something this big for me before on my birthday."

Sonoko looked so shocked. He was always so jovial, always crazy. She put the pancakes on a plate and absolutely covered them with the chocolate syrup, "You want Chocolate milk too?" she asked with a grin.

"Sonoko, come here." Kaito said.

Sonoko did what she was asked, Kaito put his arm around her as he pulled her down into his lap. "You have chocolate on you." He said as he licked the chocolate off her neck. "How the hell did you manage getting chocolate way up there?"

She was content in her spot at the moment. "No idea, probably just because of the rushing I didn't really notice." She said as Kaito fed her a bite of the pancakes.

"I'm not touching those until I know they're good." He said playfully.

"Well I've never really cooked for anyone before, so I think they're good. Here try a little." She said cutting into the pancakes and feeding him a little.

"It's even better when you're feeding them to me." He said after swallowing the bite. "Over-stirring seemed to have done the trick. Thank you again Sonoko, for doing something so kind for me for my birthday, I haven't really had anything like this since my dad…"

"It's okay Kaito, you're welcome. Though, this was planned to be a breakfast in bed sort of deal." She said with a grin.

"Still can be…bring up that chocolate syrup, oh and there are strawberries in the fridge." He said.

Sonoko smiled and grabbed the strawberries and syrup. "So this is what I get for being kind on my boyfriend's birthday….just imagine what could happen on mine." She said as they walked to their room.


	5. The Awkward Confrontation

The Awkward Confrontation

A/N: This is the Humility prompt. I had thought of having an awkward meeting between two characters (Heiji and Sonoko) giving the two a backstory but then I changed my mind, and I think I like the idea I had in my head afterwards better….I hope you enjoy.

Kaito had a heist to plan, Sonoko had some shopping to get done. Their little house was practically empty food wise because Sonoko's monthly budget had been spent last time they went shopping, (only because Kaito has a slight constant eating problem….mostly off Sonoko, but that's a different story…) Since he proposed and she found out she was pregnant she was also asking for weird things. Chocolate ice cream and pickles, tobasco sauce on EVERYTHING, her cravings were just weird.

At first, the cravings were nothing but greasy foods, her favorite being onion rings, they could be from anywhere, they could be those disgusting ones that came from a bag, she didn't care, anything greasy, French fries, onion rings, she even did corn dogs once and she HATES corn dogs. It was just something about them being deep friend in oil that made her want them even more.

It was at times like this where she wished Kaito was with her, she had a bit of a minor breakdown in the grocery store, and that's where she saw him, a former boyfriend, one that she would never let near her again if she could help it. Hattori Heiji had a bit of an anger issue he needed to work out before he was allowed anywhere near Sonoko. "You look like you've seen better days Sonoko." He said, his accent slipping through in every word.

_Shut up or I'll puke on you or something…_

"Heiji." She said softly.

"How are ya doing?" he asked feeling kind of awkward to start with.

"I'm getting married." She said not mentioning anything about the baby.

"You just seemed a little agitated earlier when you couldn't find something, wait did you just say you were getting married?"

"That would be what I said Heiji." She said looking into his blueish green eyes.

"To who?" he asked. This confrontation was just getting more and more awkward as time went on.

"I don't think that's any of your concern Heiji, you broke up with me because I was "with someone else" while I was with you, the fact that you were wrong still haunts you doesn't it?"

Heiji looked down.

"I'm sorry Heiji, but I'm late for a meeting with Kaito, I have to go." She said picking up a jar of pickles to put in the basket with the chocolate ice cream she just grabbed, sure there was real food in there too but this was her craving food.

"Kaito, is that your fiance?" he asked.

"It is, now if you'll excuse me."

"Sonoko wait!" he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. The kiss was fast because Sonoko didn't let it last, after she broke off the kiss she slapped him in the face. "How DARE you!" she yelled as she took her basket with her.

It was at this point Sonoko felt sorry for herself, she knew that this wouldn't have ended well regardless, but she let it happen, and for that she felt absolutely horrid with herself.

_That bastard, he knew that I would have, he knew that I had a weakness for him and he went for it, that FUCKING bastard! _She cried out in her mind while the lady was ringing her up.

She saved more money than she originally expected, and she walked back to the little place that her and Kaito lived still feeling slightly horrible for what she had done. She touched her stomach and smiled. "You know, I may feel like an idiot for letting that happen back there, but you and Kaito are my biggest priority."

"Well I can say, I'm glad you passed my test." Kaito said from behind.

Sonoko turned around to see Kaito disguised as Heiji standing there, still with a giant handprint on his face from when she slapped him. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she inspected the handprint on her soon to be husbands face. He took out the greenish-blue contact lenses, "Sonoko, it's good to see you've changed." He whispered.

"It's all because of you I've stayed grounded, and with one person, Heiji was someone I cared for a lot, but he thought that I…"

Kaito kissed her softly, her self-worth reintact. "Get that damn makeup off, it makes me think that I'm kissing Heiji, and that meeting at the grocery store even though IT WAS YOU, really scared me, I felt incredibly humiliated I hope you realize this."

"I'm glad that you passed my test though, you could have you know hit me a little more…well softly, I mean that really hurt. You almost had me in tears sweetie."

She wasn't sure if it was the hormones of the baby or if she was just relieved that Heiji didn't really molest her in a grocery store. "Don't do that again you hear me?"

"I swear on my father's grave I'll never do anything that stupid to you ever again, that punch is ridiculous!"

Sonoko smiled knowing for sure that she was in for the long haul in this relationship, and she was glad that no matter how humiliated she felt after that day with "Heiji" she knew that Kaito would always be by her side.


End file.
